MI High Love Lost
by ainsley25
Summary: Dan and Zoe aren't the only ones headed for love in M.I High; another couple will finally get together. After a year of not admitting their feelings towards each other, who will finally come clean and who will lose a loved one.
1. Chapter 1- Zan

_Set after Series 6_

Walking through the gates of Saint Heart's hand in hand this morning was Zan (also known as Zoe and Dan), Aneisha and Tom were talking to each other when they saw the couple, "Finally, I thought that would never happen", said Tom. "I know", said Aneisha, before the couple walked up to them.

"So, when did this happen", said Tom.

"Over the summer", replied Zoe.

Just at that moment their pencils started flashing and they ran into the school.

"Team", said Frank.

"Dan, Zoe I heard you two are now a couple".

"I knew it was going to happen someday", said Aneisha.

"Anyway", said Frank.

"Skul has risen again and has now joined forces with KORPS.

"What that's impossible", Zoe blurted out.

And with that Zoe fell to the ground.

Dan ran to her and held her head in his arms stroking her hair.

"What's happened to her, she was ok a minute ago" Dan said.

"She probably just fainted" said Frank.


	2. Chapter 2- At the Hospital

That afternoon Dan and the team had been to the hospital, Dan had been sitting by Zoe's bedside looking at her hoping that the more he looked she would wake up.

Aneisha walked up to the door seeing Dan, his head buried in his hands.

"She'll be fine", said Aneisha.

"She will, she's got a big, fragile heart but inside she is still a fighter", replied Dan.

Just as Aneisha was about to walk up to Dan, the Frank came in saying that they have news on Zoe's progress. And at that instant Dan got up from his chair, Aneisha following him from behind.

"How's Zoe's progress Doc", said Dan.

"She'll be fine, she's just sleeping and is stable at the moment", said the Doctor.

"Thanks Doc", said Frank.

Then Frank turned back to a concerned a Stella.

"Will she be ok", said Stella.

"She's stable at the moment, so I think that's a good start", said Frank.

"That's good", said Stella clearly relieved.

Dan walked back to Zoe's bedside, thinking that she looks so peaceful and beautiful.

Just as Dan turned to walk to the door, something rather somebody grabbed his arm.

Dan whirled around and saw that Zoe was awake.


	3. Chapter 3- Kidnapped

M.I. High Love Lost Part 3

"Zoe", Dan said as she woke.

"What", said Zoe in reply?

"I thought for a while that you might not wake up", said Dan.

"Hey, like it not your stuck with me", said Zoe.

At that moment Dan leant in and tilted his head and he softly kissed Zoe. Zoe loved that feeling of kissing her boyfriend especially now that she is awake.

Then the feeling stopped as they withdrew their lips from each other and saw that Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Stella had been watching at the door the whole time.

"Can we come, or is this a bad time", said Stella.

"It's fine, all of come in", said Zoe.

Aneisha was the first; she ran up to Zoe and hugged her for what seemed like a long time to Zoe. Then Tom asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine; I've got my boyfriend and my friends here. It couldn't be better", said Zoe.

"Where are your foster parents", asked Stella.

"They're on their way, they just got a call from the doctor saying that I have woken up", said Zoe.

**Foster Parents P.O.V.**

It had been a long day for Mike and Kate; they were tired and exhausted from worrying about their daughter. Even though they aren't Zoe's family and Zoe's not their daughter, they all treat each other like a family.

Mike and Kate had been walking up along their driveway with all the groceries, when out of nowhere, two men knocked out with sleeping gas. The groceries dropped out of their hands and went rolling down the driveway.

"Load them in", said a voice.

"Ok", said another.

With Mike and Kate were hauled from their driveway in to back of a white van that was disguised as medicines for a local chemist.

Mike and Kate were still sleeping when their kidnapper said," Mastermind, we've got them now we can move on to part two of the plan.


	4. Chapter 4- Mixed Feelings

**Crime Minister's P.O.V.**

The Crime Minister had been talking to a KORPS agent.

"Get me the Serum, we'll make the pay", she said.

"Yes Ma'am", the agent said.

The Crime Minister wanted everything to be perfect for Part Two of the Plan. It was The Truth Serum she had been wanting. Everything had run smoothly so far but now she knew KORPS had to turn it up a notch.

Just at that moment a KORPS agent walked up with a briefcase and presented it to the Crime Minister. Only one thought crossed her mind, Excellent.

**Mike and Kate's P.O.V.**

Mike was up; he was in the back of an unknown vehicle and didn't remember how he got there. Kate lay there fast asleep, unconscious maybe. Mike tried looking for a way out but there was no use. Suddenly out of nowhere the van stopped so unexpectedly that Mike banged his head again the van wall. He lay there unconscious unaware of what was about to happen. He got pulled from the van alongside Kate and got hooked up against the machine.

**1 hour later**

Mike woke up dazed.

"What's going on", he asked.

"Nothing Mike, we just had to bring you in to question", said an evil voice.

Mike desperation to escape start to diminish when he realized what was going on.

"HELPPPPPPP", he yelled.

"Don't bother, this room is soundproof. Now, we just have one question to ask. Where is your daughter", said a voice.

"I'm not telling you", said Mike.

"Fine, until you tell us the whereabouts of your daughter you will remain here a hostage and a prisoner", said the voice.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. I don't care if I never see the light of day again, I will never tell you where my daughter is", said Mike.

"Fine you picked the hard way, but don't say we didn't warn you", said the voice.

With that Mike was given a glass of water, unaware of the fact that there was a truth serum.

"Now you'll start talking", said the Crime Minister.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Zoe had been released from hospital and she couldn't wait. Zoe had waited the whole day to see her parents but they didn't come. Not even a call, she thought to herself. Then Dan came in.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"No I'm not, my parents never came. I know I'm meant to be leaving right now, but they didn't give me any form of indication whatsoever", she replied.

"Hey, if it's ok with you. My parents said I could stay at yours tonight", Dan said.

Zoe didn't say anything. Dan thought it was a bad thing but then she ran up and hugged him with a smile that grew across her face.

"I'll take that as a yes then", he said.

"Of course, but what about my foster parents", she asked.

"They're okay with it", he replied.

Zoe thought that her life was perfect, she had a boyfriend, she was a spy, had the greatest parents ever, the best friends that were with her every step of the way and a good school. Life was perfect in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- Alone

Love Lost Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me a while to get back to the story. Due to some troubles at home I haven't been able to writ but now I'm ready. I would also like to thank my fans and the reviews I have gotten from people. Your enthusiasm means a lot to me.**

Dan came round at 5pm to Zoe's house ready for the sleepover. He was standing outside nervous. Then Zoe opened the door with a big grin on face.

"Why are you standing out here", she asked him.

"Just admiring your house. Nothing wrong with that is there", he replied.

"No, now come in", she said as she summoned him into the house.

Dan looked around the house it was big and beautiful. It had plenty of space and everything was shiny. He didn't want to raise the topic of her parent's disappearance in fear that she'll be upset. But judging by the look on her face and sadness in her eyes he knew that she was sad.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it your parents", he asked.

"Yeah it is. But I am not going to dwell on this and neither should you", Zoe said with a stern voice.

Minutes passed while Dan was getting his things organised. But then Zoe noticed that Dan rolled a sleeping bag on the floor.

"What are you doing", she asked.

"Setting up my sleeping bag", he replied.

"But you can sleep in my room tonight, if you want", she asked.

"Okay", he said.

6 o'clock approached them very quickly. Whilst Dan and Zoe were resting on the couch watching a movie and eating chinese take-out. Zoe had been resting on Dan's shoulder. Dan had been removing all the loose strands of hair on her face so he could kiss her on the lips. Zoe always enjoyed Dan kissing her, like all reality and its troubles around had melted away just from one kiss. Dan pulled away his warm breath tickling her face.

**Crime Minister's P.O.V.**

"What do mean they escaped", she yelled in the earpiece.

She was cross now Mike and Kate had escaped the clutches of KORPS and now they have no idea where they were. Now they had no one to use the truth gas on and they don't have any way of finding V95. What was the Mastermind going to say about this situation?

**Mike and Kate's P.O.V.**

It felt like they were running forever. They had just escaped from KORPS HQ and were happy to see the light of day again. Kate felt tired too as all she wanted to do was go home and see if Zoe was okay. Even though she probably was she just wanted that feeling of certainty something to grasp on to. She looked back at Mike the sweat in his eyes; she knew he was just as determined to see Zoe and go back home.

"So we go back home", panted Kate.

"You bet", replied Mike.

But their happiness was short lived when they saw her.


	6. Chapter 6- Happily Ever After?

Love Lost Chapter 6

**Again I give my apologises for not yet updating. I hope you all like this chapter. Also, those two newest reviews about my story saying that is short and super weird is not true. I did try to delete those reviews. My brother got mistaken and thought it was his account. Sorry, again.**

**Mike and Kate's P.O.V.**

Mike's first, immediate thought was to run. So he grabbed her hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"What are you waiting for go after them", the Crime Minister bellowed to the two agents standing behind her.

So they started to run as fast as they could to catch them up. But just then Mike winked at Kate and they hands dropped from each other as each of them ran into a different path. Each agent took one path each to follow the couple.

**Dan and Zoe's P.O.V.**

It was now 2am and Zoe was still wide awake, filled with worry over her parents about her parents. She had told Frank about the situation and got M.I.9 Special Forces and a search party to look for them. She was at least relieved to know that someone was doing something. She looked next to her; Dan was sleeping his mouth opened. Zoe looked at him; she had never seen Dan so peaceful and content. She didn't want to disturb him. Just then Dan awoke from his sleep yawning, looking at Zoe.

"You're still worried about your parents", he asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. I haven't seen or heard from them all day", she replied.

"You'll feel better if you sleep", he said.

"I know I will. It's just been a really long day, that's all", she said.

"Wouldn't that be a good excuse to sleep, then? I mean if you said it has been a long day then you should sleep", he said.

"You're right", she said quietly.

So Zoe placed her head against Dan's chest as he stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her body, making her feel safe and comfortable.

"I love you Daniel Morgan", Zoe said.

"I love you, too Zoe London", Dan replied with a big grin growing across his face.

They lent into each other and kissed long and hard not wanting this moment to end. They both dreaded the moment when they withdrew from each other's lips. They both shut their eyes, as Zoe fell asleep in Dan's arms.

**I hope you like this chapter. I will be updating soon. Any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated. Until next time, Ains. **


	7. Chapter 7- Come Home to find

**Love Lost Chapter 7**

**I decided to update quicker this time. Usually, I go for 400 words, but for just this chapter I extended it to 800. I will be ending the story soon. I will probably make a sequel. Oh and I would like to thank and credit Zoe-look alike (Ash) for giving me her ideas for this chapter. Thanks, I hope you enjoy, Ains.**

It was a long while before Mike came home. They managed to lose KORPS. Kate sat on the sofa red eyed. She had been crying. There were tissues all over the floor. Mike sat next to his wife and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm here now, everything's going to be alright", Mike said to comfort his wife.

"No, it not", Kate said.

"Why?", Mike asked her.

"Go up to Zoe's room", she said with a stern tone.

"Okay", he said.

Mike went up the stairs with Kate behind him. He opened the door to Zoe's room. Nothing could sum up how he felt. He just looked there surprised, shocked and angry. Zoe's room was a mess. Not like a normal messy room a different kind. The curtains had fallen off. There was broken glass, from windows and picture frames. Her clothes were on the floor all over the place. There were markings on the ground. Then there was the worst thing, the blood. On Zoe's pillow there was blood. There were two pillows the other one's Dan's was also covered in blood. There was blood on the wall and on the mirror. Mike knew what this meant, Zoe and Dan are gone.

2 hours earlier

"Hey, you got some sleep", Dan said yawning.

"Yeah, I did. You were right. It was just what I needed", Zoe replied.

They kissed each other briefly then pulled away. As they pulled away Zoe's bedroom door flew open. Agents (KORPS) were standing there holding knives and other weapons.

"Zoe, run", Dan yelled.

Zoe ran for her balcony to jump down. But other agents that jumped over, breaking her windows blocked her way. She tried to fight them. But she was surrounded. She tried to fight as many as she could kicking them, blocking them and hitting them. She was down to the last one. Dan watched as his girlfriend fought the last one but she was unsuccessful. They were holding on to each other's shoulders and tried to push each other. Zoe tried to push him off the balcony, but he grabbed her and slammed her in the curtains, making them fall off. Dan ran over to help her, kicking the other guy's leg as hard as he could resulting in him falling down. They hugged each other, but it was far from over. There were still five agents standing in the doorway. Dan and Zoe fought one each. Zoe was slammed up against her set of drawers resulting in her picture frames falling off and shattering everywhere and was now being choked. Dan ran over to the guy and was so outraged that he grabbed the guy and smashed his head on the wall a couple of times.

"Dan, stop it", Zoe begged.

But Dan didn't. The guy was struggling. He managed to claw Dan's head with his nails, making him bleed. The guy's head was bleeding and he kept been pushed into the wall. There was blood on the wall and the floor by this time made by both Dan and the guy. They guy collapsed with his eyes closed. Zoe checked his pulse, there was nothing.

"He's dead", Zoe said to Dan.

"Serve's him right", Dan said.

They forgot that there were four more agents. Zoe couldn't fight anymore so she threw stuff at them instead. She threw some of her clothes and them and then Dan would fight them. She then threw glass. This made the guy collapse. Then one guy managed to push Dan onto Zoe bed and punch him. Blood was all over his pillow now. They rolled over on the bed so Dan was on top and he kept punching him. There was blood on Zoe's pillow also. Dan punched the guy again and blood dripped onto the floor and Dan forced him onto the wall. He turned his head to left Dan punched him straight away. There was more blood on the wall. The guy got out of his grip and tried making it for the balcony, but Zoe tripped him. He fell right over landing on the luscious green grass below him. There were two guys' left. Dan fought them off with ease and they to sank to the floor. Zoe and Dan hugged each other not wanting to let go. Just then the Crime Minister entered the room unnoticed and got sleeping gas. It was injected into Dan and Zoe's neck. Dan and Zoe collapsed in a heap on the floor. The Crime Minister summoned agents behind her to take them away, along with the other unsuccessful agents. Zoe nails gripped the floor making long marks in the carpet.

They were dragged into the back of the van. The Crime Minister told the driver to leave quickly. He did. They went down the street at great speed. They then stopped at an intersection just as Kate was running up the opposite side of the street. The van then turned a corner. Zoe and Dan were missing.

**Thanks to everyone for your continued support.**

**P.S I am now on twitter as ainsley725. Follow me if you want. Oh and to clear up any confusion I am a boy, Ains.**


	8. Chapter 8- Hole in their Hearts

**Hey Guys, today's my Birthday. July 25th (a.k.a Christmas in July). I feel like today's the day to update. Hope you all enjoy. There are two more chapters. I wrote the last today. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Zoe sat against the wall of her cell. It was the worst feeling she had had in a long time. It felt like she was back in SKUL all those years ago. Before she joined M.I.9 she was SKUL'S ultimate weapon, she had trained her whole life training to be a SKUL agent. She hated that place. Outside of SKUL, she didn't have a life. She was always locked up, sheltered. It wasn't until she joined M.I.9 that she realised everything that she was missing out on. Now she has everything she ever wanted and more. But now it felt like she was at square one. She didn't have Dan with her. That was the worst part. He became the hole in her heart.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Dan was pacing his cell. Going over and over in his head all of the events that happened in the morning. He was also thinking of how to get out of here, to Zoe. He's now stopped pacing and is now resting his head against the brick wall that surrounded him. He had to get out of there. The burning fire in his heart was unbearable as he sunk to floor. The thought that something bad was happening to Zoe consumed him with guilt. He knew that she wouldn't want him to think that so he did. He just sat there, in silence focusing on the brick wall before him.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Night fell and Zoe tried desperately to get to sleep. Just the morning before she was with Dan. She hoped that she would be out of here soon. Did her friends know she was here? Were they ever going to find her? Just the thought that nobody was looking for them worried Zoe. She had so many questions and no answers. She needed something with certainty to make her mind at ease. But before that she drifted to sleep.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Dan was wide-eyed. He couldn't fall asleep. He tried every position, every technique to try but none of them worked. Just then somebody outside of Dan's cell opened.

"Come with me. I know where she is. You can sleep with her tonight?" he insisted.

Dan heard this and jumped up and ran out the cell door. They walked down the long, dark corridors until they got to a cell marked 379. He opened it and Dan gratefully thanked him and walked in. He saw Zoe asleep and he plopped down next to her. She woke up and said:

"Twice in one day. I think you have a tendency to wake me up, Daniel", Zoe said cheekily.

"Oh, really", he replied.

"Yep", she said.

They both looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes none of them daring to move. Then Zoe rested her head on Dan's shoulder and he rested his head on her head. Without another moment's thought they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9- The Escape

**Sorry guys that this chapter is short. I have already written the next chapter it is definitely longer. Sad to say the next chapter will be the last. Sorry again, hope you all enjoy. Please review, Ains :) **

The guard came in early in the morning and Dan and Zoe fought him and won without breaking a sweat. They ran out through the open cell door, down the corridor and battled all the guards and won. They escaped KORPS HQ and ran away from KORPS. They ran away into the open bushes and hid. They looked on nearby and heard the alarm ring out. They saw all the guards run out in single file with stern faces. All the guards split up in different directions; some of them passed them other were more cautious and searched the bushes. There were a few close calls but they didn't get caught. When all the guards were out of site Dan and Zoe ran from the open bushes and ran down the path further and further away from KORPS.

Dan and Zoe ran for ages until they came to their beloved school. They were met and greeted by their friends who were clearly grateful to see them. The four of them walked down to the Janitor's Closet and Zoe pulled the broom. They were met by Frank who saw them and hugged them. All of them relieved of their return. Frank, Tom and Aneisha were listening at the intriguing time Dan and Zoe had while they were away. It was only a short amount of time but still.

After they finished Frank gave them the rest of the day off. He wanted Dan and Zoe to see their families get cleaned up and be well rested for what awaits them tomorrow. Dan and Zoe were grateful for this and left HQ thankfully. As the doors were about to close the three of them waved to them. They shot up to ground level and stepped out the door. The bell had rung children were running excitedly out of school. Dreading the moment where they would have to return. Dan and Zoe hugged each other at the school gates and parted their ways back home.


	10. Chapter 10- Love Lost

**Hey Guys, just informing you this is the last chapter to Love Lost. I am happy you all Read and Reviewed they made writing this story so much better. You guys were part of my motivation. Anyway, enjoy Ains :)**

Zoe burst through the doors of her large brown house and yelled:

"I'm home", she said.

Her Mum came down the large flight of stairs and wrapped her arms around her. Her Dad came from the backyard and did the same. Judging by Zoe, wet shoulder she knew her Mum was crying. Her parents withdrew from her and smiled. They went to the couch and Zoe told them about the mess in her room, her disappearance and her escape. Her parents could see she was tired and they told her to have a lie down. Zoe walked up to her room walked two steps and fell on her bed. She face planted on the pillow turned her head to the side and just daydreamed. She thought about Dan again. She thought back to when he slept with her but the thought quickly escaped when she remembered her kidnap. She shut her eyes before another thought consumed her.

Dan got home, saw his parents outside and smiled. He walked over scared them and hugged. His parents hugged him back and his Mum kept kissing him.

"Mum stop it", Dan said laughing.

His Mum didn't. Dan usually would try to do anything to get out of it but now he didn't. His Mum eventually stopped. They stood outside. His parents told him what had happened while he was away whereas Dan was more hesitant. His parents didn't force him, they understood. Dan walked into the lounge room fell like a sack of potato's onto the couch. The moment his head touched the arm of the chair he was asleep.

Zoe woke up hours later. Her parents told her to get dressed. Zoe was confused. They said Dan had called while she was sleeping and that their friends were organising a party at the school to celebrate Dan and her's safe return home. Zoe ran into her bedroom flicked through all the clothes, stopped at her favourite and put it on. She went into the bathroom to put make up. Her Mum tidied her hair. She put in a black hairband. Grabbed her shoes and she was ready. She walked down the stairs in a simple black dress that portrayed her innocence. She wore a gold heart around her neck.

Had the black hairband just above her fringe and simple black ballet flats. Her Mum took a few photos of her. She posed, spun around, put her hands on her hips. She finished and her Dad gave her the keys.

"You're giving me your keys?", Zoe asked astonished.

"Yeah, you have your learners. Your Mum and I talked and we thought it was a good idea", her Dad replied.

Zoe took the keys gratefully. Hugged her Dad and ran out the door to the car. She got in turned the ignition and backed out of the driveway. She waved to her parents and was off.

Back at School, it was 9:30. The party was meant to start at 8:30. Tom and Dan were sitting, talking and catching up. Aneisha was worried and was pacing up and down the long room. They decorated the hall with balloon and streamers, different coloured lights filled the large room. Aneisha had enough she texted Zoe. Saying, "Where are you?".

Zoe was stuck in traffic. Not the short but the long congested one. It started to clear. She was now driving, her phone buzzed. It fell off the seat next to her. She put one hand on the floor and felt around for the missing phone. Her eyes still glued to the road. She picked it up, looked at the text. She looked up at the road again. The traffic was not as heavy as before, she started driving while texting. She texted, "I'm coming", she then sent it. She looked up at the road but it was too late. She went through a red light. She saw a car hurtling towards her. She tried to speed up but the car hit her. Her car skidded down the road. It flipped, glass shattered debris everywhere. The two cars badly damaged. Love was now lost.

**The End**

**Hey Guys, that's the end of Love Lost. I'm very sorry to end it like that :( If you want me to write a sequel, send me a Private Message or write it in your review. I personally, would like to keep the story going but the choice is yours. If I do write a sequel the date will be TBA and so will the title. I might even turn it into a trilogy. Thanks again for everyone that read, review and were patient and stuck with the story the whole time. I'm glad you liked it :) I will be finishing my other stories too. Thanks again, Ains :)**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Guys, this isn't a chapter. This is an author's note. Anyway, as some of you may know I have written the sequel to Love Lost. It's called Hearts Apart. I just wanted to let you know it is rated M for its sexual references. If you can't find it just click on my name or go up to filters and change the rating from K-T to M. Thanks please leave a review, Ains **


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE NO 2

_Hi again everyone. I know you're probably getting sick and tired of hearing from me so let me keep it brief. It has come to my attention that my new sequel to this story __**Hearts Apart **__is not getting the attention it deserves. Many of you asked for a sequel and not many of you are reading or even leaving a review. So, I've come up with a plan. Hearts Apart will be added to this story after this AUTHOR'S NOTE. So my Hearts Apart chapters will be added. This story is rated M, for it's Sexual References. I don't know if that's the case but in other words please tell me. So, I'm asking you to please leave a review, a PM for me or even a tweet ainsley725. All votes will be counted and the decision will be made by Friday. So no votes after that. I might even make a trilogy. Who knows? P.S. I know I've broken my promise to keep this brief, but please don't hold that against me. Thanks for all the people that have read, review, PMmed and tweeted me. Thanks for favouring this story, my others and me ;). Maybe I'll get another? ;)_

_Thanks, for your continued support._

_Happy Reading! Ains ;)_


End file.
